A mi me gusta
by AkAnE-xAn
Summary: A mi me gusta hacerte el amor no me interesa que se pierda tu "inocencia" fugaz...SasuSaku lemmon. Completo


Bueno este fic va dedicado a unas ñiñas que adoro...Kannis, Hana-chan, Aleps, Grillito, Nay y Tamy...que me aguantarón mientras lo escribia porque no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de si me estaba quedando bien o mal...Es el primer fic que ago de este tipo y tambien es el primero que escribo sin tener la remota idea de como iba a terminar...Ñiñas, son unas hermosas..Las quiero mucho! TT

**Advertencia: **Emmm, sí..es lemmon...y no, no es un AU (¡por fin uno en el universo que es!)

**Diclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen..solo este y el resto de mis fics

mmm...¡Tambien va para mi Shinobi!, que aunque solo le hablo por medio de rr, reply & PM..le tengo un cariño super inmenso (espero que te guste linda :D)

"_a mi me gusta hacerte el amor no me interesa que se pierda tu 'inocencia' fugaz"_

Y es que así era, a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo mancharla una y otra vez.

_-Sasuke-kun-_otro grito ahogado en su boca convertido en susurro, tomaba su cabello y lo halaba hacia atrás. Embistió con más fuerza y la hizo chocar contra la pared. Se encontraban en su consultorio, con mas de diez personas afuera esperando ser atendidos por la 'doctora Haruno'. El temor a ser descubiertos hacia las cosas mas interesantes, pequeños temblores recorriendo la espalda de ambos.

_Me acuerdo de todo, de aquellas proezas…_

-te – te mmmm-un pequeño gemido volvió a escapar de su boca cuado él golpeo un punto especial en su entrepierna, seguía golpeándola contra la pared y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo, esto suponía dejar de embestirla igual de fuerte. Sabia lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo, no había olvidado las palabras que dijo antes de salir de la villa. Tomo su boca con posesión y succiono su labio inferior. Las uñas de Sakura se enterraban en su espalda ha través de la camisa negra. La sentía cerca..ya iba a llegar y a él aún le faltaba bastante. Empezó a bajar el ritmo sin importarle demorarse un poco mas…a él poco o nada le importaba lo que llegaran a pensar los demás.

Tomo con suavidad los cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban a la piel de la chica. Y los posesionó detrás de las orejas de esta, beso la piel expuesta de su cuello y empezó nuevamente ah aumentar el ritmo, de todas formas Sakura tendría que volver a empezar para llegar al orgasmo. Segundos mas tarde el terminaba dentro de ella _como siempre_ y ella lograba alcanzarlo cuando el estaba disfrutando de su tan anhelado clímax.

La soltó suavemente, y las piernas de ella cayeron al suelo. Abrocho su pantalón y no se tomo la pequeña delicadeza de arreglarla aunque sea un poco, la miro a los ojos y ella como raro agacho su mirada a la vez que bajaba su bata y la acomodaba donde debía de ir. Trato de acomodar su cabello alisándolo con los dedos y tomando pequeñas hebillas que habían sobre el escritorio. Salio sin siquiera despedirse y no se le hizo raro, a fin de cuentas…siempre lo hacia.

-

-

Termino las consultas del día y empezó a prepararse para salir de allí. Su casa estaba hecha un desastre y ¿como no?, vivía sola hace dos años y su prioridad no era arreglarla. Pero hoy no tenía nada más que hacer y ciertamente no quería salir y encontrarlo nuevamente…rendirse a su cuerpo _nuevamente._

-

-

…_Jugando con las ganas de tenerte en mi mesa…_

La vio pasar frente a él, con la vista en su bolso. Seguramente buscando sus llaves, tan concentrada estaba que no lo noto y siguió de largo. La oportunidad se presentaba en bandeja de plata y ahora podía tomarla…_Otra vez_…escucho decir a su subconsciente y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se formo en sus labios.

-

-

Entro y dejo sin pasador la puerta, era una kunoichi reconocida de todas formas; dudaba mucho que cualquier estúpido se pareciera por su apartamento a atacarla. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y desabotono esa incomoda blusa que llevaba oprimiéndole el pecho todo el día. El golpe en la puerta la alarmo y con la agilidad propia de un ninja como ella se escondió y alcanzó al intruso. 'Te atrape' pensó a la vez que saltaba sobre él y lo tiraba al suelo. No pensó que la atrapada era ella. Un golpe, sonido y ahora ella se encontraba bajo el 'extraño'.

-deja de ser agresiva Sa-ku-ra –abrió los ojos como platos y dejo de forcejear- vengo a visitarte y ¿de esta forma me recibes?- La lengua de Sasuke se empezó a pasear a través del cuello de la chica y esta lo único que puedo hacer fue soltar un sonoro gemido y rendirse a los placeres de su cuerpo…_Nuevamente_.

-

-

Cinco minutos después Sasuke se encontraba frente a la mesa con Sakura sobre ella penetrándola fuertemente. Las manos de Sakura agarradas de el borde e intentando clavar sus uñas en ella, unas pequeñas marcas quedarían de por vida. Su blusa abierta dos botones mas debajo de los que ella había dejado y sus sostén desabrochado y situado mas debajo de lo que debería. Su mano derecha se encontraba en el seno de ella acariciándole un pezón, mientras la otra estaba en su espalda tratando de darle la estabilidad necesaria para que no quedara acostada. El clímax no se hizo esperar y la satisfacción se fue tan pronto como llego.

-

-

Las cosas seguían en el suelo, los cubiertos que al ser ella depositada sobre la mesa salerón a volar se notaban aún con la luz de la luna. Y ella aún ahí, acostada con su blusa mal colocada, sus sostén medio arreglado y las tangas puestas; la falda estaría acompañado a los cubiertos, supuso. Una lagrima salio de sus ojos y atravesó su cara horizontalmente, ella aún seguía perdida en la luna que se veía en la ventana.

-

-

Caminaba a paso lento, no tenía prisa y sus necesidades 'básicas' estaban saciadas. Quería llegar a casa y dormir, sí, pero eso no significaba que tuviera afán de acostarse en esta. Sus manos en sus bolsillos y su mirada de autosuficiencia pintada en su cara no cambiaban, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Uchiha era algo de admirar y detallar. No todos los días se ve a _Sasuke Uchiha_ caminar por la calle con una muestra de alegría en su cara.

-

-

_Lo vio entrar a su consultorio e instintivamente mordió su labio inferior. Seguía tan lindo como siempre y ella…ella estaba que se tiraba a su__ cuello y lo comía a besos . Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada despectiva y alcanzo a pronunciar su tan famoso –hm-. Despertó de su fantasía donde lo tomaba y besaba hasta el cansancio y lo hizo pasar a la camilla. El chico no se hizo esperar y llego hasta esta pronto –Entre más rápido mejor, Haruno-. Hizo como si buscara algo en el escritorio y volteo enseguida, cerró los ojos con fuerza guardando su decepción y rencor en el fondo de su alma y volvió su cara con los ojos abiertos, cristalinos y con una bella sonrisa en la cara. __Falsa__. Empezó el examen del Uchiha y aparento tranquilidad durante los quince minutos, quince minutos en los que por poco sufre un paro cardiaco tocando y examinando el cuerpo…__su__ cuerpo. No aguanto más y levanto su rostro..lo beso y siguió con algo que posiblemente no era lo mejor para ella…Actuó por instinto. Y él…él frió arrogante y sexy uchiha a fin de cuentas era un hombre, y ella una __sexy__ chica._

-

-

Sí, definitivamente todo había sido culpa suya. En ese momento no había pensado y es que su moral y sentido común la abandonaban tan solo con verlo. Después de ese día Sasuke se sintió con el derecho de tomarla cuando quisiera y dejarla igual..él nunca le exigió nada, aún así ella siempre le brindo _todo_. Ahora no se sentía capaz de decirle ¡no!.

-

-

Ni una sola vez la había escuchado decir 'te amo', pero sí había escuchado sus intentos frustrados por descargar este sentimiento…no le interesaba, y no quería que su "relación" cambiase…las cosas estaban bien como estaban ¿Qué necesidad había de dañar esto con un sentimiento sin importancia como aquel?

-

-

Se levanto de la mesa y no se tomó la molestia de recoger las cosas tiradas en el piso, ahora su casa estaba mas desordenada…ya no la _necesitaba_ ordenada…quizás, las cosas serian recogidas el día siguiente con el resto de sus pertenencias.

-

-

La carta reposaba en sus manos, un papel grande con una frase pequeña incrustada en el medio. Caligrafía excelente, aún así temblorosa y una presión mayor a la normalmente utilizada en una escritura se notaba impresa en ella…_miedo_.

-

-

_No tenía y no debía hacerlo..aún así estaba sacando el papel de uno de los escritorios. Su decisión estaba tomada, pero tenia la esperanza de que él llegara y la sacara del infierno en el que ella misma decidió meterse..intentando canjear su cuerpo por amor. Lo peor de todo es que no lo logro._

-

-

…_y maldigo, maldigo el día que fue encontrada. En la cama bebiendo veneno desesperada…_

-

-

Te amo Sasuke-kun…¿puedes detenerme ahora?

-

-

…_me duele sin motivos cuando no esta presente…_

-

-

El sonido del papel doblarse con fuerza resonó en la inmensa habitación…la impotencia de no tenerla se apoderaba de su ser…la estupidez de perderla se adueñaba de su mente…_la duda del sentimiento devoraba sus pensamientos._

* * *

Espero (y aspiro xD) allá quedado claro lo que hice, me salio escuchando una canción de mi grupo favorito (Sanalejo, la canción es 'me gustas (pequeña putita)' sí, algo fuerte el nombre pero la canción excelente) y lo termine con otro de este mismo grupo...Amapola..por si quieren escucharlas ambas...no pensaba dejar un final tan trágico, estoy cansada de hacer tanto drama (creó que no me sale nada más pero bueno, ni modo, uno no manda en la musa y yo tengo (debo) aprovecharla cuando ella es buena gente y me visita)...Tengo una buena noticia (para los que leen Flor Nocturna o Infierno personal) ya entre a estudiar así que creo que actualizare mas seguido xP...la verdad es que cuando más trabajo tengo mas rapido me llegan las ideas y puedo escribir mas facilmente..sí, es un pequeño problema (en mi colegio claro esta xD)...son unas/unos hermosos por leerme..Gracias por todo...ojalá que el primer fic que ago de este 'tipo' no me allá quedado mal..

Ahora si...fueron tan hermosos de leer el fic ¿podrian dejarme un review diciendome como les parecio mi 'excursión' en este tipo de escritura?..cualquier comentario sera bienvenido...Hasta amenazas por llegar a ser tan cruel T.T

Cuidense mucho, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes y una feliz vida xD..Bye Bye


End file.
